


John, John, John

by specialsnowflake



Series: i use deacury to cope [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on Fanfiction, Denial of Feelings, Drawing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sort Of, freddie's in love, he just doesn't want to admit it, i redid the tags, there's no new content, thinking about commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: Freddie has some serious thoughts about John early in the morning.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: i use deacury to cope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	John, John, John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenFanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/gifts).

> Hi, I don't know the etiquette for gifting somebody with a story, but I wanted you to see this. This is my tribute to your fic, A Night To Forget. I've read it many times and it's helped me get through a difficult time in my life. It's become very important to me, and I thought I'd express my gratitude. 
> 
> This is supposed to take place early on in the story (Chapter 17-19 ish?) but I guess you could interpret it at any point you want. I tried my best to align this with your story.
> 
> I've always been interested in seeing more things from Freddie's perspective in the story, and I decided to take a look into it. This is specifically inspired by something that was said in the Valentine's Day chapter, when all Freddie could think about was John. I found that line very interesting, and so this story was born.

John. 

John. 

John. 

It's all Freddie can ever think about. 

Maybe it's because he's around John so often, or because of their newfound closeness since his attack. But even when Freddie is alone and occupied like he is now, his mind races with John, John, John. 

He remembers kissing John for the first time, and how wonderful it felt. 

He remembers the growing number of times he's held John, regardless of whether he had a nightmare. 

He remembers the trust he sees in John's eyes when he looks in Freddie's direction. 

He remembers how special John makes him feel despite all the times he's messed up. 

Freddie sees the sketchbook in his lap and the pencil resting in his hand. He's vaguely aware that he has control over what he draws on this blank page before him. But his hand seems to have a mind of its own and before he knows it, he's got a sketch of John. It's a simple sketch of John looking out the window, palm cradling his chin, wearing a pensive expression in side profile. If he's being honest, it isn't perfect, since he can't capture even half of John's beauty- no artist in the world could manage that feat- and Freddie begins wondering where he started thinking such romantic things. 

Of course he's been entertaining the idea of a romantic relationship with John. How would it feel to call John his own, and to belong to him? Could Freddie manage being committed to John like that? As far as he was aware, he didn't do commitment. Freddie had wanted to live it up for at least the next ten years and then consider settling down. He would have his fun and then think about commitment. 

But it would seem that that John is making him lose that battle. 

After a few moments of idling, Freddie shakes his head and laughs. It's too early to be thinking about such important things. He stands up from the couch and tucks his sketchbook inside his piano bench- nobody thinks to look there. As he made his way into the kitchen, trying to distract himself from the very serious thoughts from earlier, his mind still races with John, John, John.


End file.
